How Could This Happen?
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: 5 months after the Red Eye flight, Lisa runs into Jackson at a nightclub when both of them are drunk. But what happens next? LisaJackson!
1. The Club

**How Could This Happen?**

**Author's Note: **This is a Jackson/Lisa story, but not in the sense that you'd think. I hope you like it. It just came out of my head when I was listening to the Saturday Night Open House Party on 97ZOK, so...that's basically the premise. Also, sorry if Lisa is a little OOC; she's gotta be for this story to work. Same for Jackson.

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know what I do and don't own, right?

**Summary:** 5 months after the Red Eye flight, Lisa runs into Jackson at a nightclub when both of them are drunk. But what happens next? Lisa/Jackson!

**Chapter 1: The Club**

Lisa walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. She guzzled it and ordered another. Before she knew it, she was drunk. She walked away from the bar and ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" She said. "I didn't see you there." She looked at who she had bumped into and gasped. "What are you doing here!" she asked, startled. Her words slurred a little from being so drunk. Jackson Rippner was standing in front of her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."Jackson said. "I thought you didn't drink. Or go anywhere else by yourself anymore, that is." His words slurred, and Lisa could tell that he was drunk.

Suddenly, her reckless side came through. (A/n: Yes, she has one. I think that she had a bit of one in the movie, so she's getting one now.) "Oh, screw it!" She laughed and pulled him out to the dance floor. Jackson laughed as they started dancing. "Yeah!" came on, and they started grinding. She turned around and started kissing him. Jackson hungrily kissed her back.

_The next day..._

Lisa woke up with a pounding hangover. _That's the last time I have that much to drink!_ she thought, sitting up. She looked around, confused. _Wait, this isn't my room!_ The room was blue with a desk and chair in it. There was a widescreen TV in the corner. _Wait, I didn't...did I?_ she thought. She looked over at the other side of the bed and screamed.

Jackson woke up quickly, only to get hit on the head with a broom. (A/N: He was cleaning his room before he went to the club.) "Ow! What the hell!"he asked. Then he looked over at Lisa, who was still screaming. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

Lisa glared at him. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I assume you brought me here." Then she stopped, thinking about the previous night. "Oh crap! I _willingly_ came here! You deliberately(Sp?) took advantage of me! You lured me here!"

Jackson laughed. "What do you mean, I lured you here? I was drunk, too, remember?" He grabbed his boxers and put them on. He started walking around. "I can't believe that we actually did that! What were we thinking!"

"We were drunk, jackass! Do you _really_ think that I would come here with you when I was sober and do _that? _With _you?_" Lisa said, angrily. Jackson laughed at her.

"Well, people do strange things when they're drunk." he said, calmly.

"Would you turn around?" Lisa asked. At Jackson's confused look, she said, "I want to get dressed, and I _don't _want you looking."

Jackson sighed and laughed. "You know, Leese, you should _really_ act more like an adult. You're what, 21?"

"I'm 23. And just do it!" Jackson turned around, laughing. When she was done, Lisa said, "I'm leaving."

"What, already? Don't you want any breakfast?" Jackson asked. Lisa stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Well, it's only polite, considering what happened was partly my fault." Jackson said, getting slightly frustrated.

"I'm not hungry." Lisa said, even though she was. Suddenly her stomach gave a really loud growl. Jackson laughed.  
"Okay, maybe I am."

"Come on, have a seat." he said, leading her into the kitchen. Lisa started to gather ingredients when Jackson stopped her. "What are you doing?"

Lisa just looked at him. "I'm making breakfast."

Jackson just laughed, taking the ingerdients from her. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I _can_ cook. Scrambled eggs, right?" Lisa looked at him speechlessly. She slowly turned around and sat down.

_I can't believe that I'm actually in Jackson Rippner's house, having breakfast with him! What was I thinking last night? Man, I must have been _really _drunk!_ Lisa thought. She looked at him closely while he cooked. He was as handsome as he had been on the plane, but she couldn't think of him as as nice person. Not after what he had tried to do to her. Suddenly she realized something.

"Okay, what's the catch?" she asked. Jackson turned to her, surprised.

"What do you mean, what's the catch?" he asked her, confused. His head throbbed with his massive hangover.

"I mean, what's the catch? You're making me breakfast. Is this part of a plan to kidnap me or something? You wouldn't cook breakfast for me normally. I mean, I _did _try to kill you." Lisa said, exasperated.

Jackson sighed and turned to face her. He put his hands on the arms of the chair. "Leese, is it so hard to believe that I _am _a nice person normally?" When Lisa nodded, he stood up and started pacing. "Leese, the only reason I was so mean to you on the plane was because you were a part of the plan to kill Keefe, and I'm mean to people if they're a part of a plan like that. But I was also trying to hide my true feelings about you."

"What d you mean, your true feelings about me?" Lisa asked. "Did you have a crush on me or something?"

"Actually..." Jackson began, but Lisa cut him off. "You had a crush on me? Well, that explains everything! Tell me, do you normally slam the girl you have a crush on into walls and try to kill her?" She said, sarcastically. "I can't believe that! Why would you have a crush on me?"

"Take a look in the mirror, Lisa. You're beautiful. And you're a geniunely nice and friendly person. What guy _wouldn't _have a crush on you? But, if you want nothing to do with me because of last night...Well, then, I understand." Jackson said, slightly downhearted.

Lisa said, "Oh, don't worry. After breakfast, I'm not talking to you again."

Jackson said, "Fine, fine. I understand. But if you ever want to talk to me again, I'll be here."

Lisa laughed. "Like I'd ever want to talk to you alone! The only reason I'm here now is because I got drunk and came home with you!" She was going to continue, but Jackson put a plate of eggs and hash browns on the table in front of her.

"Breakfast is served." he said, sitting down. "You like hash browns, right?" Lisa nodded. "Well," Jackson said, "bon appetit."

**TBC...**

Please R&R! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then,

tomriddlesgurl


	2. The Surprise

**How Could This Happen**

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews:

**BregoBeauty:** Thanks! I love your reviews for all my other stories! I don't think that I've ever written this many stories for one thing before, but I'm working on some more song-fics. I hope that this chapter meets your approval, and please tell me what you think. I love your stories, too!

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know what I do and don't own, right?

**Chapter 2: The Surprise**

Two months after the club incident, Lisa noticed that she had begun to gain weight. She thought, _Shit! This better not be what I think it is!_ She went out to the store and bought a pregnancy test. As she anxiously awaited the results, she thought about it. _If it's positive, I'm going to have to tell Jackson. Oh I _really_ hope that it's not positive! _She looked down at it and gasped.

It was positive.

_Shit! Shit shit shit! _She thought. _How am I going to explain this to dad?_ She realized that she had to tell Jackson. She sighed and walked out the door, grabbing the paper that she had written his address down on.

When she got there, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A voice from inside said, "Coming!"

Jackson opened the door and saw Lisa standing there. "Lisa, what the heck are you doing here?" He said, shocked. He noticed that she was crying slightly. "Hey, do you want to come in?" he asked. She nodded, and he stepped out of the way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, after she was sitting down.

"Jackson," Lisa began slowly, "you remember the thing that happened after the club…"

"Yeah. Why?" Jackson asked. She just looked at him and suddenly he realized what she meant. "Oh, shit! Are you…are you fucking serious!" he asked, panicking. Lisa just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked her.

"I took a test. It's positive." Lisa said, starting to cry.

"No, there must be some mistake. I can't be a dad. I'm not ready. And I'm not exactly dad material here." Jackson said, pacing.

"Well, it's a bit late for that, Jack!" Lisa said, annoyed. "And just so you know, I'm keeping the baby." She got up to leave when Jackson grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Jackson said. Lisa looked at him angrily.

"Get your hand off me! What do you mean, I can't do that? It's my baby! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! Why don't you want the baby?" she asked, yelling at him.

"Because," Jackson began, frustrated, "if you do, my company will know that it's my baby, and they'll try to kill you both. I love you too much, Leese. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Lisa looked at him, shocked. Had he just said what she thought he said? "What do you mean, you love me too much? You have no right to feel that way towards me! After what you did to me on the plane, I'm surprised I even came back here! Don't spout off a bunch of lies to me, Jackson! Tell me the truth!" she yelled.

Jackson took a deep breath. "I already did. You know that I never lie, Leese. Why you think that I would suddenly start now, I don't know. I told you all I know, and my company, two months ago, realized that I had feelings for you. They fired me for screwing up the job, but that doesn't mean that they won't try and kill you, or finish the job."

Lisa was shocked. Then she realized what she had to do. "Jackson, is your company trying to kill you?" she asked. Jackson just looked at her for a moment.

Then he said, "Yes. They figure if they can kill me, they can kill anybody."

"But, why?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know." Jackson said, shrugging. "It's been like this since before I started working for them. If someone screws up a job, they fire them, and then they kill them. They don't want another company hiring one of their murderers, so, ironically, _they_ murder _them_."

"Oh." Lisa said slowly. She thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, that settles it."

"That settles what? Lisa, what are you talking about?" Jackson asked, confused.

Lisa laughed at how confused he looked and sounded. "What I'm talking about is you coming to live with me."

Jackson considered her offer, but said, "No, Lisa. I can't do that."

"Why not? They'll never figure out where you are. That's why the plan is so clever." Lisa said, amazed at her brilliance.

"Leese, I can't do that. If I do that, they'll just follow us, and will attack the house, maybe even bomb it. I can't risk you and the baby getting hurt." Jackson said, trying to sound calm.

"Wait a second. I thought that you said that you didn't want the baby." Lisa said, confused and suspicious.

"I do, Leese. It's just that…" Jackson sighed. "I've told you why. I don't want either of you to get hurt." He said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I've got a plan." At Jackson's incredulous look, she just laughed and said, "Don't worry. It's perfect." Then she explained it to him.

"OK, whatever you say, Leese." Jackson said when she was done explaining. "When are we going to do this?"

"Next week. You said that they're watching the house, right?" Jackson nodded. "Then it's perfect."

**TBC…**

Well? Not bad for a second chapter, huh? I'm already writing the 3rd chapter as we speak, so that should be up pretty soon. Hope you guys like this, and please review! Thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


	3. The Plan

**How Could This Happen**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews so far:

**Ashley42591:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! I got the idea during Spanish today, so I had to half pay attention to the teacher and half to the story!

**BregoBeauty: **I know! I'm trying to do one to the song "because of you", but I'm having a little trouble coming up with original ideas for it. Ahh!

**Finngirl: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**CalypsoAntigone:** Um…just so you know, I specifically said No Flames! Your review was basically bashing the whole story! I just have a little piece of advice for you: If you don't like it, don't read it. I have a lot more reviewers who actually _like_ my writing. You apparently aren't one of them. So, please don't review again unless you actually have something nice to say about it.

Anyways, on with the show! I'm almost done with Chapter 4, too, so look for that soon.

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

One week later, Lisa went over to Jackson's house. She hoped that the plan would go well.

When Jackson opened the door and saw Lisa standing there, he had never been so relieved in his life.

"Did you have any trouble on the way here?" he asked her.

"No, none whatsoever. You worry too much, Jackson." Lisa said, laughing.

"Thank God! I was so worried about you!" he said, relieved. "I haven't been able to leave my house at all since you left! They sent me a message that if I left the house, they would kill you. I couldn't let that happen to you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So, run through the plan again? I think I forgot part of it."

Lisa laughed. "Don't worry, Jackson. We go out of the house at the same town and start shooting, or, in your case, beating the crap out of them and stabbing them. If they don't all die, we point the gun at them until they surrender. Actually, we shoot them anyway; I don't wanna let any of them survive. No one tries to kill the father of my child, even _if _he's an ex-assassin. I know it's not that good of a plan, but it's all we can do."

Jackson sighed. "I never thought that it would come to this. Us vs. my old company. I don't wanna tell you who I think will win."

Lisa scoffed. "Now, if that's what you're thinking, then we definitely won't win." Then she did something that she had never done before. She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Jackson was shocked, to say the least, but began to kiss her back. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him.

He smiled at her and said, "What was that for? Not that I didn't like it, but…"

Lisa laughed. "If we get out of this alive, I want you to stay with me permanently. If we don't make it out of this, I just wanted you to know that I love you. No matter what happens, that will never change."

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" Jackson said jokingly. At Lisa's confused look, he laughed and said, "Wasn't it you who just last week said that I had no right to feel the way I feel about you? And that you basically didn't want anything to do with me?"

Lisa laughed. "I know. I don't know why my mind changed all of a sudden, but it did, and I'm honestly very grateful about it. I always had a crush on you, too, you know, but when you told me that you were planning on killing the Keefe's that kind of ruined it."

Jackson laughed. "Don't worry, Leese! If all goes well, we'll both be together same time tomorrow. Now, are we ready to go?"

Lisa nodded. She grabbed the door knob and said, "Let's do this." Then she opened the door.

Just as she was about to start shooting, a hand grabbed her and pressed the cold metal of what she assumed was a gun to her head. She screamed. Jackson whipped his head around and saw Lisa being held there.

"Andrews, what the fuck are you doing? That's my girlfriend!" Jackson yelled angrily. Andrews smiled evilly.

"Now, now, Rippner, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Andrews asked sarcastically.

"You're no friend of mine! Now let going of Lisa, or I _will _kill you!" Jackson said, stepping closer.

"Now, now, Rippner. Drop the weapon, or she dies." Andrews said menacingly.

Lisa looked at Jackson and said, "Jackson, don't do it! It's a trap! They-!" She was interrupted by a swift punch in the stomach.

"Say anymore, and I will kill you, bitch!" Andrews said.

Jackson looked at Lisa with a pained expression on his face and slowly put his weapon down. Andrews laughed evilly and swiftly moved his gun from Lisa's head and shot Jackson.

Lisa screamed as Jackson fell down. She knew that this would be her only chance, so she grabbed her gun and shot Andrews, saying, "That's the father of my child, you asshole!" She didn't stop shooting him until she was sure he was dead. Then she ran over to Jackson.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" She asked, crying. Jackson nodded slowly.

"What…about…you?" he asked her.

"We're fine." Lisa said, kissing him.

"That's…good." Jackson said, wincing in pain at his wound.

"We have to get you to a hospital." Lisa said, picking Jackson up. She called the hospital.

When she heard a voice on the other end pick up, she sighed with relief and said, "My boyfriend needs an ambulance! He's been shot!"

"Okay, ma'am, we have a unit coming your way." The voice on the other end said.

"Thank you! Please, just hurry!" she cried, hanging up the phone. She ran over to Jackson. "Shh…" she said, as Jackson tried to talk. "It's going to be okay. An ambulance is on the way."

"Lisa…I…love…you." Jackson said, trying to catch his breath.

Lisa leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Shh…Jackson, shh. I love you, too. Now, try not to talk." Just then she heard the approaching sounds of sirens. She sighed with relief. "Thank God! Jackson, it's going to be okay. They're here."

She opened the door, and the man at the door said, "Where is he, miss?" Lisa pointed and they walked over and put him on the stretcher.

As they started to put him in the ambulance, Lisa said, "Please, sir, can I ride with him? He's my boyfriend." The man smiled.

"Sure." He said, and helped her in.

Lisa sighed as the ambulance took off. She grabbed Jackson's hand and kissed it, saying, "Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Don't you die on me! I swear, if you do, I will _kill_ you!"

Jackson chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the EMT. "Please, sir, don't talk. We don't want you to lose anymore blood."

As they got to the hospital, they rushed him to the emergency room. Lisa tried to go in with him, but they said, "I'm sorry, miss. You're going to have to stay here."

Lisa sat down, crying. _God, I hope he's okay! Please, God, let him be okay!_

After what seemed like ages, but was really only about 5 hours, the doctor came out. "Are you Miss Reisert?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lisa said, standing up. "Is Jackson okay? Please, you have to let me know! I love him!"

The doctor sighed. "Well,…"

**TBC…**

Hahaha! I know I'm evil! Do you want to know what happens next? Let me know, and I might be influenced to up date even sooner! Well, please R&R! I hope you liked this chapter! See you guys next chapter!

tomriddlesgurl


	4. The Hospital

**How Could This Happen**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews so far:

**BregoBeauty: **smirks I know, I'm evil. I tried to review your stories, but my home computer won't let me, and neither will the ones at school. So, I'll tell you my opinion now: They're awesome! I love them!

**Angel Gemman:** Same thing. I love your review!

**Ashley42591:** I know I'm evil. But, I hope you like this chapter

**Finngirl:** You asked for an update, and now you have one. I'll try not to be so evil with the cliffies in later chapters. I'm not saying I won't be, but…

To **AHS, aida,** and anyone else who replied about the response to **CalypsoAntigone**'s review: Okay, okay, I get it! I'm sorry! I tried to be nice in my response, but I was really frustrated because I had just gotten into a BIG fight with my b/f, and then with my friends. So, sorry. Here's what I will say about it: I'm sorry that you found my dialogue robotic. I really tried to make it seem normal, but it's kind of hard for me sometimes, especially when I'm supposed to be working on English. Just so you know, I _have _watched the director's commentary on the DVD, and I find it very funny, but I also used it with some of the characterizations in my story that, according to your review, apparently don't exist. I'm sorry about that, I really am, but I'm _trying_ to be a good writer. It's what I've always wanted to do. But, just for you, I will think about them a little more and try to make them seem a little more real.

I realize that I confused flames with constructive criticism, and for that, I'm sorry. But, I hope that the rest of the story will meet your approvals, and, if not, let me know what I can do to try and change it to be better. But, please, please, _please_ don't be too harsh. I'll probably start accepting flames now, since I've never gotten one. I hope that I cleared up some things.

I know, I'm oh-so-evil. But because I love you guys, here's the next chapter.

This chapter, by the way, is dedicated to **BregoBeauty,** who has faithfully reviewed to every chapter so far.

**Chapter 4: The Hospital**

"Well," the doctor began, "He is fine, but he lost a lot of blood."

"Oh thank God!" Lisa said, starting to cry from happiness.

"There _is _one thing that I think you should know, Miss Reisert." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, suddenly very worried.

"If you hadn't called us when you did, he would have died." The doctor said.

"Can I go see him? Please doctor!" Lisa begged him.

The doctor smiled. "Go on in. But be quiet. He's still asleep."

Lisa thanked the doctor and walked in quietly. She smiled when she saw Jackson lying there. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ She thought. She walked over and sat down next to the bed. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it lightly. Suddenly Jackson woke up.

"Lisa?" Jackson asked quietly. She looked up and cried out in joy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" She said, kissing him. Jackson laughed.

"Well, if that's how you wake me up, I'm going to have to have you wake me up more often!" Jackson said, laughing. Lisa laughed.

"God, Jackson! I was so scared! I thought…I thought that I had lost you." She said the last part quietly and looked down.

"Hey Leese," Jackson said, lifting up her chin, "I don't go down _that _easily." He laughed.

"Jackson, I love you." Lisa said, and kissed him passionately.

"Wow." Jackson said after they had pulled away. "I love you, too, Leese. And you know, I think that if we had kissed for any longer, we probably would have gotten in a _lot_ of trouble."

Lisa laughed and hugged him. Then she stopped suddenly. "Wait."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, is this going to change once I have our child, or are we going to have to go through this every day?" Lisa asked seriously.

"Seriously? I don't know, Leese. I'm hoping that it does, but you never know with the company."

Lisa sighed. "I had hoped that you wouldn't say that." She looked at him closely. He had an oxygen tube around him that he was breathing through, and he was looking a little pale, but at least he was alive. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she said, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey," Jackson said, lifting her chin up. "Why are you crying?" He looked deep into her eyes with his eyes that seemed to bore right into her soul.

She smiled through her tears. "It's nothing. It's just that…I thought that I had lost you. If you were dead, I don't know what I would have done. I love you."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about, Leese. I'm fine. Don't worry." Jackson said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "We'll make it through this."

Lisa smiled and was leaning down to kiss him again when the door burst open.

**TBC…**

I'm so glad that I finally got that out! I hope you guys liked it, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks, and keep the reviews coming! FLAMES ARE NOW WELCOME! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	5. The Intruder

**How Could This Happen?**

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! Yay! I don't think that I've ever updated a story so often and so quickly. I just might actually finish this one if I don't get the _evil_ writer's block! Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, and, possibly, flames:

**BregoBeauty: **I know! I hate them, but I love them. What to do…You'll find out who came in this chapter.

**Angel Gemman**: Thanks! I wanna be a writer when I can actually get around to finishing a story. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

**PEROXIDE:** thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

**Finngirl:** no problem. I'm glad you like my story. I love them as a couple!

On with the story!

**Chapter 5: The Intruder**

Lisa looked up at who had burst in. She didn't know who it was, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"What are you doing here, Johnson?" Jackson asked angrily.

Lisa looked at Johnson. He had black hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about 6'0".

"Now, now, Rippner. Do you _really_ have to ask that question?" Johnson asked, smirking. "I'm here to kill you."

Lisa's eyes widened in terror, and she looked at Jackson. "I thought that you said that they would stop."

Jackson sighed. "No, I didn't say that. I said that I didn't know, and that they might stop, or they might not. Apparently, the latter is true."

Lisa was horrified. _God, not again!_ She thought. _Hasn't he been through enough! What did he do to deserve this?_

Johnson laughed. "Damn straight! We'll always be after you. You _will_ die. I'm the best man this company has, since you got fired, and you killed Andrews."

Jackson laughed. "God, you must really suck then. Andrews was a hell of a lot worse than I was, so they must be getting _really_ desperate if they sent you. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

Johnson stopped laughing and glared at Jackson. "Okay, now you're asking for it!" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed at Jackson.

Jackson had to get off the bed. He yelled "Screw this!" and yanked the oxygen tube off of his face. Then he ran at Johnson, yelling with fury.

Lisa watched in horror as the two men went at each other. She screamed at them to stop, but they didn't. She blinked, and the next thing she knew, Jackson had the gun and was pointing it straight at Johnson's heart.

"Now," Jackson began angrily, "you go back to the damn company, and tell them to stop fucking following me! If I get attacked or threatened in any way from any member of the goddamn company, I swear, I will march right in there and kill every fucking person that I see, regardless of whether or not they work for the company as an assassin. Do you fucking understand!" he yelled the last part.

"Yea, yea, sure." Johnson said, frightened. Lisa was surprised to see that a man as tough as Johnson could actually be scared. She smirked.

"Good. Now get your fucking ass out of here." Jackson said, kicking Johnson. Johnson got up quickly and ran out. Jackson sighed.

Suddenly, two doctors came running in. "What was that screaming and yelling we heard?" one of them asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, that. Well, um…you see, my girlfriend here was having a nightmare, and she was screaming in her sleep. I woke her up, and she yelled a bit before she woke up. That's all it was." Jackson said calmly.

"Are you sure? I heard a male voice yelling, too." the other doctor said, unsure.

Jackson nodded and smiled, hugging Lisa. "About that…um…she's a _really _deep sleeper, so I had to yell at her to wake her up. Other than that, we're fine. Sorry to concern you."

The two doctors looked at each other and shrugged and walked out.

"Whew." Jackson said after they had left.

"That was _too_ close." Lisa said, laughing.

Jackson laughed and kissed her. "That's why we're so good at this."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming closer. "Shit!" Jackson said, and jumped into the bed, putting the oxygen tube on.

The doctor came in and Jackson sat up. "So, doc. Can I leave soon?" he asked.

"Well, you seem to be doing well enough. I think that you can." The doctor said, smiling. "You can leave later today."

Lisa sighed with relief. _God, I _really_ hope that nothing happens to us on the way home!_ She thought.

**TBC…**

Good, huh? I'll update as soon as I can. To clear up any confusion, the last part of the chapter took place about 3 days later.

Tomriddlesgurl


	6. The Ride Home, Shopping, and the Pool

**How Could This Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I had a really bad case of writer's block, and just as I got over it, my sister and her 2-year-old daughter came over, so I had to keep an eye on her for a little while. And then I had to practice my English Speech…which is supposed to be 8 minutes long at least and it's only 5! Uh-oh! Anyway, enough with my ranting. Thanks for the great reviews:

**Angel Gemman:** Thanks! Keep trying to write; that's what I'm doing. I wanna be a children's book writer, but every time I get an idea, I find out that its already been used!

**BregoBeauty: **Thanks for always reviewing my stories. I love your reviews! And, about the dumb statement…it's the company. What do you expect? But when it will happen…you'll just have to wait and see!

And if I got the car wrong, sorry! I just pulled a random car name out of the air!

Here's Chapter 6, hot off the presses!

**Chapter 6: The Ride Home, Shopping, and the Pool**

Lisa and Jackson got into the blue car and drove off.

"Nice car," Jackson said, smirking. "What kind is it?"

"Oh! Um, it's a 1997 Mitsubishi Gallant." Lisa said, thinking.

Jackson laughed. "I can't believe that you had to think about that! I mean, it _is _your car, right?"

Lisa glared at him. "Yes, it is. I've just never been asked that. The only time I asked that was when I went to buy it!"

Jackson laughed again. "Hey, calm down, Leese. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Lisa sighed. "I know. It's just that I've been really stressed out lately. You know, with me almost getting shot, then_ you_ getting shot, and then getting attacked at the hospital…it's a little too much, a little to fast."

"I'm sorry." Jackson said. "If I weren't here, you wouldn't have to be going through all this trouble."

Lisa looked at him, surprised. _Did Jackson Rippner just _apologize? She thought. "Well, just so you know, I don't blame you." She said.

Jackson looked at her skeptically. "You don't?"

"No. I blame the company. You should never have had to go through this." Lisa said seriously. "You know what? This is kind of depressing me. Let's talk about something happy!"

Jackson laughed. "Ok, um…what's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"Josie and the Pussycats." She heard Jackson start laughing about that. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe that _that's _your favorite movie! It's a good movie, no argument there, but I never thought that it would be your favorite!"

"Fine, then! What's your favorite movie?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Oh, that's easy. Spaceballs, hands down. You can't get any better than that."

It was Lisa's turn to laugh. "Spaceballs? _Spaceballs?_ You're kidding me, right? _Please_ tell me you're kidding!"

"Um, no, I'm not kidding. And what's wrong with Spaceballs? It's funny!" Jackson exclaimed.

They spent the rest of the ride home arguing about the movies.

10 minutes later, they pulled up to Lisa's house.

Jackson whistled. The house had 3 stories, an outdoor pool, a balcony, what looked to be a three car garage, and a tower room. "Damn. Do you live here?"

"No, Jackson. I just drive to random houses and live in them for a while!" Lisa said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry." Jackson said, putting his hands up. "Dumb question."

"Yeah, just a little." Lisa said, laughing. Then she walked over and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you around." Jackson had no choice but to follow.

After about a half hour, Lisa said, "And that's the house. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Where did you say the bathroom was again?" Jackson asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed. "Down the hall and second door on your right."

"'Kay. Thanks." Jackson said, walking off.

Lisa just sat down on the couch.

When Jackson came back, Lisa jokingly said, "Feel better?"

"Much." Jackson said. "Now what?"

"Well…we could go swimming…" Lisa suggested.

"Not that I don't like the idea, but…I don't exactly have a swimsuit." Jackson said, embarrassed.

"Well, then, we'll just have to get you one!" Lisa said, eyes twinkling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Come on!"

Jackson griped and moaned the whole way there. "Why do I have to get a swimsuit? I don't need one!"

"Oh, really?" Lisa said, amused. "Then what are you going to use? Hmmm?"

"I'm sure I could think of something!" Jackson said in a last ditch effort.

Lisa just laughed. "Face it, Jackson. We're getting you a swimsuit."

Jackson smirked as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "What, are you going to make me?"

Lisa turned to him and didn't say anything. Then she leaned over and kissed him. He started to kiss her back, and could feel the smile spread on her face.

"Okay, okay, you win." He moaned. She pulled away, smiling.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lisa said, smirking.

"That was dirty pool." Jackson said, sighing.

"Well, Jackson, you know what they say: All's fair in love and war." She said, smiling at him. "Now let's go."

Jackson walked with her to the swimsuit store. "Now, Jackson, choose whatever you want to wear."

"Whatever I want, huh?" Jackson said, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, but I only have one request." She said, kissing him.

"And that would be…?" Jackson said, smirking a bit. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask.

"No Speedos." She said quietly.

"Sorry, Leese, I didn't catch that. Could you say it a little louder?" Jackson asked innocently.

"No Speedos." She said a little louder.

"Sorry, Leese, still couldn't quite catch that. Mind repeating it?"

Her eyes shot daggers at him. She pulled his "NO SPEEDOS, DAMMIT!" She nearly yelled in his ear.

She smacked him for making her say it so loudly.

"OW! Hey, what was that for!" Jackson asked jokingly.

"You know damn well what for!" Lisa said, laughing. "Now, let's go get you a swimsuit!"

She pulled out some blue swim shorts. "These look good. Try them on!"

Jackson walked up to the dressing rooms. "Uh, can I go try these on?" he asked the man standing there. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Jackson said, and walked in.

Lisa sat for about 5 minutes. When Jackson came back out, she said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Jackson asked her, smiling.

"Do they fit?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jackson asked.

"Okay, then, which one of them do you like the most?" She asked him.

"These ones." Jackson said, holding up a pair with white flames on them.

"Then these are the ones we'll get!" Lisa said, smiling.

As they walked out of the mall, Lisa said, "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, look on the bright side: Now, the only person who will see you in that is me!"

When they got home, Lisa said, "Get changed into your suit! We're going swimming! I mean, unless you actually _want _to spend 100 degree weather inside."

"No, no, I think I'll swim." Jackson said, laughing.

Lisa laughed with him, and said, "Okay, I'll meet you outside."

Lisa was swimming a few laps in the pool when Jackson came out. She laughed. "It looks good, Jackson!"

"Thanks." Jackson said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in! The water's fine!" Lisa said, treading water.

Jackson smiled. "Okay, but you might wanna move."

"What? Why?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Because," Jackson began, "I'm jumping off the diving board!"

Lisa quickly moved out of the way.

Jackson jumped off the diving board and did a front flip.

Lisa waited for him to come up, but when he didn't, she was worried.

Suddenly, she saw him float to the surface face down.

"Jackson!" She yelled, grabbing him out of the water and pulling him to the cement. She felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint.

She leaned down and started giving him mouth to mouth. She was so focused on reviving him that she didn't see his hand creeping up slowly. On the third try, he grabbed her head and gave her a passionate kiss. She started to kiss him back, and then she smacked him.

"That wasn't funny!" She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, it was…admit it!" Jackson said, laughing.

"The last part was, but the first part…don't do that again, Jackson. I was really scared! I thought that I had lost you!" She said the last part quietly.

Jackson hugged her. "Hey, don't worry, Leese. I don't go down _that_ easily." He kissed her. "I will never leave you, Leese. I love you."

Lisa smiled. "I love you, too, Jackson. Now, are we going to finish our swim or what?"

Jackson laughed and jumped in.

Lisa gracefully walked down the steps into the pool, because, after all, she _was_ pregnant.

They spent the rest of the day in the pool. When they were done, Lisa looked at her watch. "Aw, shit! It's almost 10:00!"

Jackson looked at her, confused. "So?"

"So," Lisa began, exasperated, "I have to get up at 6 tomorrow! For my job!"

Jackson looked at her. "Lisa, I know this may seem a little crazy, but…do you _really_ want to go to work tomorrow? I mean, look at what's happened to us this past week. By going to work, you could be putting yourself and the baby in check. You guys could be hurt. I don't want you to be. I want to grow old with you, Leese."

"Well, you know what, Jackson? So do I. One sec."

She called the hotel on her cell phone.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

Lisa sighed with relief and said, "Hey Cynthia, do you remember when I asked if I could have a long vacation for about…oh, I don't know…a year or so?"

"Yeah." Cynthia said. "Why?"

"Um, because, since I'm the manager, I'm taking that now. You know why, Cynthia. Call me on my cell phone _only_ if there's a problem. I'll try to solve it via phone."

"Okay, Lisa. I'll miss you. But now that I finally understand this computer system, I don't think that I'll be deleting anyone's reservations anytime soon."

Lisa couldn't help smiling at that. "Well, that's good. Look, I have to go, but I'll see you next year."

"Okay. Bye Lisa."

"Byebye, Cynthia."

She hung up the phone and turned to Jackson. "Feel better?"

"Much." Jackson said, yawning. "Now what do you say we hit the sack? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sleepy."

Lisa smiled and kissed him. "Okay, let's go to bed."

That night, they slept in the same bed, with their arms around each other, completely aware of it this time, and not a care in the world.

Little did they know what would happen next…

**TBC…**

I know! Evil cliffie! I've never typed a chapter this long. 7 pages! Dang! Anyway, I'll update when I can, and in the meantime, keep those reviews (and flames) coming!

Tomriddlesgurl

P.S. I just thought that I would recommend some funny parodies that I've read recently. Here they are:

Whose Red Eye Is It Anyway?

And

Flight 1019 By Reservation Only


End file.
